


Chosen

by Takjas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takjas/pseuds/Takjas
Summary: Matthew is a male omega, so never in a million years does he think he'll be chosen by a member of the royal family for a mate, but after a choosing ceremony he's picked out. Now he has to get use to how his life is gonna change





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for a while. I'm hoping by having it up and maybe having a few people reading it it'll kick my butt into writing more, so thanks in advance! This is not gonna be pwp. Also I did my best with editing.

Matthew was nervous. There were so many things he would rather be doing today.sleeping, school, Cooking, cleaning,parkour, bear wrestling, listening to his brother explain the plot of a movie they were just about to watch… 

all of it would be better than this. Better than wasting his time and taking a hit to his confidence. 

It was a day held high in honour. A day where the world's omegas of the right age who had not bred came to the city centre and stood to wait while some high-up, who had decided it was time to settle down, sniffed through the crowd to find his bride. 

Yeah. Bride.

Bride for two reasons. 

One. In all the time they had done this, never had a male omega been picked. It had its reasons because, two. Male omegas weren't common. 

If anything a male omega was seen as a problem, not an asset. They had a harder time breeding and carrying to term. They produced more male omegas and female alphas (also rare and less effective). And birth usually involved a need for medical intervention. Depending on how hippy they managed to get. 

Matthew was still shaking as he walked towards the yard. It was a big choosing this time, Normally male Omega’s were just ignored, but for this one, they had been summoned along side the females. He wore a unisex white robe, it was customary, and carried a white blindfold in his pocket. All the Omega’s would be blindfolded so they couldn’t see who and when the Alpha got close. They also were not permitted to speak. Both so they couldn’t sway a decision

Matthew reached the yard and shakingly showed his papers and was brought through to stand in a spot next to a girl, an older omega woman standing next to them. They had brought in all the omega’s it seemed… Matthew didn’t feel like waiting and seeing more and more competition flowing in, so he, like a few others, put his blindfold on and waited. 

It wasn’t a long wait before the voice rang out “thank you for joining us on this beautiful day ladies, and gentlemen.” Francis, the official announcer, said with a genuine warm smile. “as you know, through the generations moments as such have arisen and omega such as yourself have been summoned for a task…” Matthew zoned out at that part. He’d heard the whole speech before. A speech detailing how delicate and special Omega’s were and how it was a duty to the royal family and so on and so forth. It had been decades since Omega’s had been given the right to choose their own mate… it was only when a royal called for this that it actually happened…even then, you were free to say no if you were picked. 

Realistically Matthew knew he wouldn’t be picked this way. Stand him next to any female and she would smell better because she’d be more fertile. It didn’t matter what alfred said, Matthew was going to end up with some Alpha with low standards, or maybe if he was lucky, a Beta who liked to play big dog. 

The bell dinged and Matthew was glad he had already slipped on his blindfold. The suitor would wear one too. It stopped bad pairings based on looks. Poor girl who got picked wouldn't even know who picked them until hours later.

He rocked back and forth on his feet. Now it was just a waiting game. He had been told it usually only took ten minutes, so he just had to wait for the announcer to speak again and he could take off the blindfold and go.

A scent suddenly filled the courtyard. It smelled sweet and warm. He took in a deep breath and smiled. Whoever it was, they smelled great. His heart even fluttered a little, he blushed deeply as it did. He let himself drift into day dreams about being picked and having that scent all to himself...

Someone bumped him and suddenly he worried he missed the announcement. He opened his mouth to apologize and felt a hand suddenly covering his mouth. “shut up " came an irritated hiss in his ear and he listened. It wasn't over obviously.. He could have messed it all up, but did he have to be so rough?

Then he heard another voice “this is who you choose?” Francis was near. Just to the left. It was either a girl behind or beside him. Good for her. “Arthur, ease up.”

“Not a word" he whispered before Matthew felt the hand pull away. He nodded and adjusted his stance. He expected the hand to disappear altogether, but it rested on his shoulder. He worried quietly… would he be in trouble…?

“Well then. Let's get you back. Arthur, bring them to prepping.” The announcer said calmly, that easy warmth of his voice brushing over Matthew and soothing him a bit. He let out a silent sigh of relief. It would be over in a few minutes… 

that's when the hand tugged on his shoulder, “come on brat, move. Quietly and quickly if you can. If you can't shake your head and I'll carry you… “ Matthew’s relief dropped and was replaced with a confused frown, but he followed the next tug. 

It felt odd to stumble his way along, but soon a set of hands landed gently on his shoulder and mid back to guide him. He heard a door shut and his blindfold was untied. He blinked to adjust but only got a quick glance at captain Arthur of the imperial army before a voice boomed from outside. The announcers muffled voice announcing the end. 

“i… I didn't mean to almost talk. I thought it was over" he explained worrying he was in trouble

“what gave you that idea? Cheese eater hadn’t called for the end yet.”

Another voice rang out, “God you can't be this fucking stupid can you?” it said suddenly as Lovino, one of the royal omega handlers, appeared looking exhausted and disgusted all at once. 

“I'm sorry?” Matthew tried. “I won't come to the next one. Promise. If I could just go…” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh you definitely won't be invited to the next ceremony.” He said waving to someone in the corner who brought over a chair and placed it behind Matthew. “but you also can't leave.” He said motioning for Matthew to sit, which he did. 

Matthew frowned more, fear creeping in. Why was he being held-

“it wouldn’t do your new mate much good if we let you go" Lovino said almost boredly watching Matthew closely. His arms crossed over his chest. 

It took him a minute to understand. Mostly because it was a ridiculous idea. But when he did he paled. “He… he picked me?” no one moved and he looked down at the blind fold he'd been holding in his hands “ he picked… me…?” he said waiting for someone to laugh. To be embarrassed but to go home and carry on. 

“he did” was all Lovino answered, turning to sign a paper that was being held out to him. “you can let that sink in while you wash" he said looking Matthew up and down

“but.. I am clean…”

Lovino looked disgusted “Not nearly enough… besides. We have to make sure you didn't use an oil or an injection. You'll be spending a few hours here with us.”

Eren nodded but tilted his head “you usually don't come to these…” he voiced “it's usually Feliciano who does prep isn't it?” That's what was in the usual spiel when they brought you in.

“Well… this time it's me brat. Better get used to it quick." he said again, turning to move down the hall. Matthew was whisked away after him. 

\----

After a long bath and weird spa routine, where he was (uncomfortably) scrubbed down and lotioned up by older omegas, he stood in a robe, looking nervously at what hung before him. 

He had had time between the bath, nail treatments, facials, pedicure ECT. To kind of accept what was happening wasn't a joke. He was the first male omega picked as a mate for some member of the royal family. Probably a second cousin or something.. god he hoped not one of the super old ones...

But he didn't care who it was _really._ All he knew was… “I can’t wear it...” he repeated. Arthur sighed from the corner where he'd been leaning. “I’m not a girl! Can't they find something else?” He asked desperately looking at the long gown that was covered in sparkling stones and dainty lace flowers. 

It was a great dress. There was a whole bunch of competitions to find the best design every ceremony. Since until now it's been girls a dress was a safe bet.. but.. 

“there hasn't been anything with pants designed for at least three decades" Lovino supplied, annoyed. 

“where's that one?” 

“on the other side of the world in a museum.” He answered, crinkling his nose “getting all dusty no doubt…”

Matthew ran his fingers through his hair and made a frustrated noise. “fine...” He yielded finally. “it's not like many people are gonna see it right? No one actually watched these things… some earl getting hitched isn't a big deal" 

Everyone was quiet, then Lovino hummed, “you're probably right. No one gives a shit if an earl takes a mate. Who would waste time watching that ” he drawled, sounding bored almost. 

Matthew nodded, feeling reassured and got up on the rise. “alright… let's get this over with" he said, stripping off the robe and tossing it on the chair, standing with his arms at his side's. 

\--

“this thing is really heavy…” he muttered. Luckily he'd been allowed to wear his own shoes under it. He flat out refused to wear heels. He didn't want to land on his face. He knew that even if this was just some third cousin there would be a few people tuned in for the first male omega to marry in. At least Alfred. 

Oh god.. he was getting married. Mated. Claimed. He suddenly felt woozy. He hadn't… this wasn't a real thing right? 

“are you alright Matthew?” came a voice in his ear, head head whipping around to look up.

“Francis!” He stared wide eyed like a deer caught in the head lights, but the other merely smiled kindly. 

“take a deep breath and relax. There will be another blindfolded moment to assure you are who he picked, then there will be a reveal and-" he cut off and frowned looking over Matthews head. Matthew looked, locking eyes with Arthur. 

“Well. We will brief you again after that.” he finished with another smile. The blonde man turned to the side to grab a fresh white blindfold. Leaving Matthew blind as well as feeling like he was missing something important. “now," the whispering continued in his ear as warm hands fell on his shoulders and guided him slowly forward, “what you don't ever see is that you see each other once before the televised reveal. Obviously there had been some odd reactions in the past So… basically just relax. No cameras yet.” 

Matthew nodded. Okay. Meeting his life long mate. Just completely turned his life upside down in ways he never expected. But it's fine. Just… there's no cameras yet so it was fine! He grasped at the fabric under his fingers wishing for pants. 

“now.. You’re gonna be fine, just stay very quiet. His reaction to you has to be unbiased" Francis said carefully as they stopped and Matthew heard a knock on wood echo. 

“he means your male voice might cause him to pull out in a panic. So shush.” Arthur added “You don't wanna be labeled a reject" 

Yeah. He needed the extra panic… great.. 

The door opened and Matthews nose caught the scent. It was stronger in here. He liked it. He took a deep breath and smiled lazily as he entered further into the room. He almost wanted to keep moving forward after he was stopped. 

Maybe this would be fine. He smelled good at least… if he didn't freak out over the male thing! Why was that a thing that had been planted in his brain?! The scent in the air was tinged with a bitterness of Matthews own nerves. 

“That’s close enough” came a voice from behind the figure in front of him. “Well, your highness, is it the one?” 

Matthew almost blurted out ‘your highness?!’ but kept himself silent, if not hyperventilating a little,

“Yes, she’s the one” Came a calm, deep, velvety voice. Matthew was panicking as he recognized the voice,

“Blind folds” Said someone as a person stepped behind him and removed the white fabric. It took a moment for his vision to focus, but once it did…

When Matthew opened his eyes again and he was staring at a ceiling. “Is he okay? Was the dress too tight?”

“Why is he wearing a dress at all?” 

“Well tradition-”

“He’s awake!” the same face he’d barely remembered seeing before it all went black popped back into his line of sight. “Are you alright Matthew?” asked Ludwig, the crowned prince. 

Matthew nodded, eyes wide with a startled fear, he was going to get rejected so fast. No way was this gonna happen. “I’m fine” 

“That’s a relief” Ludwig said, helping Matthew to sit up “As dramatic as a reaction that was, I think we should tone it down for the camera’s. Don’t you?”

“Cameras?” he paled, had to his head to stop the dizziness. 

“Well I have to announce my choice still. And we have to be revealed in front of everyone.” Matthew went even paler. 

“You have to reject me on tv?” he said quietly

"Who's rejecting you?" Ludwig asked with a frown and a cocked eyebrow.

"You aren't?" Matthew squeaked, feeling even Fainter. 

“No, is there some reason I should?”He asked 

“Well… I’m… “ Matthews face went red. “Male..”

“You’re an omega, correct?” Ludwig asked, a small smile playing on the serious face.

“Well… yes i am” Matthew answered, slowly 

“Then I don’t see the issue.” He said simply. Matthew sat in dumbfounded silence as things started to happen around him. 

“Can we get him an outfit that’s not a dress?” was the first request, which lead to Matthew being lead away to a side room. Magically when Ludwig asked, they could produce a white suit for him. 

Matthew felt overwelhmed as he was measured and fitted once again. It took less time this time around, but regardless it was a bit too much to handle. 

By the time he was done, Matthew was shaking and the room was heavy with the scent of fear. There were attendants trying to calm him down, “Can you just calm down? That fucking smell is stunting my process” Lovino grumbled as he fussed over Matthew’s hair. The blind fold already being brought over. 

“I’m- I’m s-sorry” Matthew stumbled, “I’m nervous” 

There was a heavy sigh, “He’s gonna smell this through the damn door... “ the Beta grumbled. 

“If not through the door, then definitely on the balcony” Francis commented as he closed the door behind him. Matthew blushed more, looking miserable. “Now now then, chin up. I’ve come to let you know whats gonna happen next” 

Matthew was suddenly paying very close attention to Arthur. “Yes?”

Francis nodded then started. “First we’ll walk you to the right entrance of the balcony, when we get there you’ll be blind folded.” Matthew nodded and he continued carefully “seeing as how this is a crowned prince, there will be a crowd. It’s already been announced” Matthew paled again. “But under no circumstances can you faint again. I’m only telling you to prepare you.” Matthew nodded again, hoping he could keep that promise. “Next, The prince and yourself will be lead onto the balcony, expect some noise at first. When it dies down you’ll be lead over and the prince will confirm you as his pick. The blind folds will be removed and what happens next will be up to the prince. “ Francis said ith a nod 

“But… he already accepted me right?” Matthew said in a small voice, fearing the worse. 

“Of course!” Francis said cheerfully. “I simply mean i'm not sure what he intends on doing to show he accepts you. Most royals simply kiss their future mates, some are more showy, some less…” He trailed off looking displeased by the thought of less than a kiss

Matthew, however, went red. “A kiss?” in front of everyone. 

“It’s just a freakin kiss.. You have been kissed before right?” 

Matthew frowned and looked at his well manicured hands. 

“Oh my… your first kiss?! How romantic!” Francis exclaimed. “I have to let the prince know right away” he was gone before Matthew could object. 

“Oh gosh… oh my goodness…” Matthew stumbled, more embarrassed now, covering his face.

“Hey, look at me” romano’s voice cut through with a few quick snaps. Matthew looked up, “It’s just a kiss alright?” He said, trying to calm the Omega down. “He might not even go that far. Especially if he knows alright? So pull yourself together” 

Matthew nodded, “alright…” he tried to pull himself together as instructed. When there was a light knock on the door. 

“It’s time” came Arthur's voice as his head popped into the room. 

Matthew took a deep shaky breath and nodded. He felt a strange almost calm take over as he moved to the door. He was lead through the room and up a flight of stairs before they paused in front of a door. “Alright. Blind fold time,” He instructed. 

“Alright” he said, standing with his eyes closed, waiting. It was tied on and he was positioned at the door. 

“Okay. you and I are gonna walk straight forward. We’ll stop so you and the prince are close enough to touch. When i remove your blindfold, try and look surprised.” There was going to be no problem there. He still didn’t quiet believe it. 

“We’re getting the go ahead” Came a voice from behind them and suddenly Matthew was being guided forward.


End file.
